The Jealous Type
by Ty-SuperRusher
Summary: James doesn't like it when guys flirt with HIS boyfriend. *Lame summary...my first slash so please be nice. Rated T for mild cursing and suggestive comments*


**So this is my first ever slash. Forgive if this totally blows. I just LOVE me a jealous James...don't you? I felt like I had been MIA for to long so here's a little "I'm Sorry" gift.**

**Kisses...Ty**

* * *

James, Carlos, and Logan were hanging out in apartment 2J. Kendall had went downstairs to the pool to go for a swim and invited the guys along but they declined, claiming there was nothing to do down at the pool.

"Wanna play some video games?" Carlos asked.

"We've played them all," James whined, stuffing his face into a pillow. "Five times!"

Carlos sighed. "Park?"

"The heat will make my hair lifeless."

"Movie?"

"Nothing to see!"

"Okay,I give up," Carlos said, putting up his hands in defeat. "What do you think we should do, Logan?"

They both looked at the small brunette that seemed to be interested in something that was going on in the pool area. His brow was furrowed.

"Logan?" James tried. "What do you wanna do?"

Logan turned to look at the two. "Oh,sorry, what was the question?"

"What were you so interested in? Something going on?" James was curious now.

"No..."

"He's lying," Carlos decided. He went over to where Logan was standing and looked out the window. "Woah! Who's the dude chatting up Kendall?"

Logan slapped Carlos on the back of his neck and raised his eyes to a confused James. James stomped over the window and peared down to the pool. There was Kendall, sitting in a pool chair, shades purched on top of his head. And next to him was a guy with short black hair and tan skin, a flirty smile on his face. James knew his face was red.

"Now, James, I'm sure there is nothing to get upset about, " Logan said, calmly.

"Nothing to get upset about? That...person is flirting with my Kendall!"

"I'm sure he's not flirting," Carlos said. They all looked down to see the guy put one hand on Kendall's knee and the other on his arm, but Kendall seemed to busy laughing at something the guy had said to realize. "Maybe he's being friendly." The guy moved his hand up to Kendall's thigh. "Really friendly."

"Friendly my ass!" James ran out the door and down the stairs, he was in to much of a hurry to take the elevator. There was a dude flirting with Kendall...HIS boyfriend. He wasn't going to just let it happen! He had to show this guy who Kendall really belonged to. James walked through the lobby and into the pool area where he saw them talking and laughing. He put on his best fake smile and went over to them. "Hi, babe," he said sitting in an empty spot on Kendall's chair.

"Hey J-" Kendall was cut off by his boyfriend's lips on his. Kendall sooned melted in the kiss and James started running his thumbs over the blonde's hips. He opened one of his eyes to look at the guy across from them and smirked when he saw the uncomfortable look on his face. He pulled away, only to peck the smaller teen's neck before completely facing him. "What was that?"

James shrugged. "I just missed you." He scowled at the guy. "Who's this, Kenny?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. He was aware of what his boyfriend was doing. "Jamie, this is Hunter. He just moved here from Florida,he's a model. Hunter this is my boyfriend, James."

Hunter's face fell, making James smile. _Yeah, that's right! His one and only boyfriend. Go find someone else to flirt with ya poser! _"Nice to meet you, James," Hunter was obviously disappointed.

"I know."

Hunter stood from his seat. "I gotta go, Kendall. I have a photoshoot in a little while. Maybe I'll see you again sometime?"

Kendall nodded. "Of course. I would love to! It was nice meeting ya around, Hunter" As soon as Hunter was out of earshot, Kendall slapped james on the shoulder. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Ow!" James rubbed the stinging spot on his arm. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He was flirting with you!"

Kendall snorted. "No, he wasn't."

"Yeah,he was. He was touching you, and smiling at you, making you laugh, and looking into your eyes. And he can't look into your eyes. I'm your boyfriend! Only I can look into your eyes," James folded his arms. "Only me." Kendall giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You're jealous."

"Huh? I am not jealous. So not jealous."

"Yes, you are!" Kendall screamed, now full on laughing. "The James Diamond is jealous! Oh,man, this is rich!"

People were starting to stare so James quickly grabbed Kendall and dragged over to a far corner in the lobby. The blonde's laughter subsided a bit. "Will you be quiet?"

"James...I'm sorry I laughed but it's just funny. Why would you be jealous. You are the only guy I have eyes for. No one can touch me,make me smile,make me laugh, or make me melt just by looking into my eyes like you do. I love you, remember?"

James pulled Kendall into a hug, nuzzling his face into the short blonde locks. "Yeah, I remember. I love you,too."

"Now, if you are done being jealous, how about we go back up to the room and have a little fun." Kendall wiggled his hips suggestively.

"I wasn't jealous."

"Of course you weren't."

* * *

**So...my first slash story. Did you like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**REVIEW! :)**

**Kisses...Ty**


End file.
